The Gott Jäger
by That One Zergling
Summary: It's 2054 and WW2 hasn't ended, Bismarck acts like Hitler but his actions led to the war continuing for another 120 years. The Gott Jäger, Former Nazi Germany's most prized tank is stolen by the Elite General Heinler Grimm for just fun but manages to strike upon a forgotten fortress that opens a portal to Earth and Remnant in short Heinler Grimm ends up in the world of Remnant.


**Authors Notes: This is my very first story so I'd take criticism seriously also note that my imagination for stuff is somewhat not that good and that this maybe will just be a failure of mine but enjoy.**

 **Imagine Heinler Grimm to be the equivalent of a unit that has surpassed the Elite rank in Civ 3.**

 **I don't own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth and to Monty Oum, but the OC and the fictional objects are owned by Dat One Zergling.**

It's year 2054 and I just stole a tank that was supposed to turn the tides of the great 150 year war.

"Bye Berlin!" I yelled down the microphone like a maniac.

Shortly after stealing former Nazi Germany's most prized Tank, the Gott Jaeger, Himmler's rats are now hunting me and this tank.

The fact that this tank carries a 3 megaton nuke with it called the Vorbote des Todes meaning Harbinger of Death terrifies any ordinary Tank Operator or person operating it.

Now I'm just driving this son of a gun of a tank out of Berlin like a mad man. I used to be a Nazi German Elite General now I'm just a criminal driving a tank that can level Berlin with ease.

Then in a split-second I swear to god that he just saved me from death when I see a DUD Shell fly past me. DUD stands for Depleted Uranium Dart which is only used against Titan-Class tanks. 'Of course the German High Command would send Mark V Jagdpanzers at their most prized Titan-class tank!' Forgetting that I realized that this tank can level Berlin into a nuclear wasteland I just upped the speed the tank's going.

Actually forget DUD's, the thing that I fear the most would be the GOD Shell, GOD stands for German Orbital Defense Shell; these things are capable of destroying multiple tank platoons in mere seconds with no absolute trace left of it.

They could have already ordered one of the GODS to destroy me, they're just waiting for me to end up somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

So I bring up the Map onto the screen while trying to dodge all the DUD's they've been shooting at me.

Then I feel numb really numb. I realize that one of the Jagdpanzers used a Cryo Shell and managed to hit me with it, man do they feel bad of the fact that a Cryo Shell hit me but a DUD didn't.

It seems like I'm driving through an old Fortress so I begin loading up HATE Shells to blast through the amount of walls I'm going to go through.

Then again I'm still being chased by the Jagdpanzers.

As I drive through and blast through the former fortresses walls' I notice that the amount of electricity near me is rising exponentially.

Eventually I notice that a small white hole of some sort opened up through my view so I did something stupid and shot one of my HATE shells at it while driving through the former fortress.

That was indeed stupid.

The shell hits the hole but it did something I didn't want it to do. It exploded right in front the tank causing one of the very fragile optics to break from one of the cameras.

And the fragments of the shell somehow pierced through the armor of the tank and hit one of the engines too. Now I'm just sitting duck even though the Jagdpanzers have stopped following me since the radar's not seeing them anymore. Hell I don't even hear any engine sounds anymore.

As with the fact that they've stopped hunting me I drop out of the tank to check the engines, and then as I open the tank's engines I see a white crystal of some sort pierced through the tank's back plating.

I jump up the tank and climb up to take the crystal out, as I grab the crystal I feel a strong shock through my body forcing me to fall down the enormous tank.

Feeling the extreme pain of the fall I raise my left hand to trudge my paralyzed body back to the tank's interior.

Then as I take hold on one of the handbar's I feel another shock, this time it no longer hurts but gave me control back to my body.

As I enter inside I turn on the engines, this time they work which pleasantly surprised me then as I amp back the speed to 234Kph the small white hole suddenly became huge enough that as I was in "autopilot" I drove through the "hole" and saw myself and the tank falling.

That hole broke every law of German science which completely confused me.

Realizing that I wasn't dreaming I instantly grabbed a sturdy object to hold on and did what the A-Team would only do.

Fly a tank.

So rotated the tank's gun 120 degrees to the left hoping that there was something I would land in.

Then I shot one actual dud shell and the tank moved 300 meters to the left. Surprising me I check the screen to see only cold hard ground I immediately prepare for impact.

As the tank falls I tell to myself repeatedly "Gott lass mich jetzt nicht sterben!"

Then impact.

After a few hours of pure unconsciousness I hear a voice this time however the accent of it is some what American.

Then as I finally regain consciousness I'm greeted with a face of a girl.

"He woke up guys!" yelled Ruby. "Told ya he wasn't dead!" she remarked, as soon as I heard those words I immediately got up and stepped back.

I saluted them and said "Hagel den Fuhrers!" but then I realized that their confused faces at me meant that they have never seen a salute like this so I asked them in a very german accent "Where am I girl?"

Then she replied "At the Emerald Forest in Vale"

I immediately feel confused as I've never heard of the Emerald Forest or Vale before in any of the mountains of books I've read.

"What is this Vale you talk about girl?" I replied back with a more confused tone then

"You don't know what Vale is?!" she said this time in a serious tone

"Nope."

Then she facepalms at me and told me "Do you know any of the 4 kingdoms?"

"Nope also what is your name girl?" I replied and asked

"Ruby. Question are you a madman or something?" she asked me cautiously

"No for I am a former Elite General of the Glorious Former Nazi German Empire!" I replied with a pride tone but that just resulted with more unconsciousness as I felt a really hard smack to the head.

To be continued


End file.
